


Darren Smith

by MadameJustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baron Look Alike, Darren is practically Baron's clone X3, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Baron, Swearing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, steve's in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJustice/pseuds/MadameJustice
Summary: Steven loves Darren. Baron likes him. Finn is the only one who seems to think Darren not only acts just like Baron but LOOKS exactly like him.





	1. Baron's Clone

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write for about a year now. I saw an episode of Family Guy where Chris dates a girl that looks JUST LIKE LOIS. So, don't hate me...hate Seth MacFarlane. He's the sick one out of all of this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an exciting moment when your son experiences young love. But what can one do if his first love looks exactly like his mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write for about a year now. I saw an episode of Family Guy where Chris dates a girl that looks JUST LIKE LOIS. So, don't hate me...hate Seth MacFarlane. He's the sick one out of all of this!

The day was normal as usual. Just a usual family dinner. Finn sitting at the head of the table with Baron on his right and Steven on his left. Landon sat with his older brother while Genevieve sat in her high chair, sucking away on her bottle.

“How’s my little girl?” Finn smiled, reaching over to rub Baron’s swollen belly. Sure, the pregnancy was a surprise to the family but they were happy none the less. “Can you hear daddy?” Lightly poking the swollen midsection before feeling his growing daughter kick. “There we go!” 

“I still don’t know how you guys found the time to do it.” Steven sighed, shaking his head. Still amazed by how quick they were to get pregnant immediately after having his sister. Genny was only a month old when the pregnancy was discovered. Now five months along and Baron’s belly was finally protruding and Genny was making attempts to crawl.

“We  _made_  time,” Finn smirked, sending his oldest a wink. "When you get married, you'll understand."

“I liked it better when you were baby,” Baron finally spoke. “You didn’t talk that much and didn’t say stupid stuff.” 

“Most moms ‘ _liked it better_ ’ when they’re teens were babies because they don’t ever want them to grow up.” A lot like his father, he was a sweetheart. Even though Baron would often say he was a “wuss like his dad” but that was only because Finn wouldn’t let him call their son a pussy. 

“I’m not  _most moms_. The only reason I let you  all call me mom was because you heard other kids call _their_ moms that.” 

“Do anything fun today, boys? Anything new at school?” Trying to change the subject, Finn stepped in. “Landon?” 

“I got a C on my history test...” Landon mumbled, using his fork to pick at his chicken. A lot like Baron, he was more of an athlete. He loved sports, a lot more than school. His grades mainly consisted of C’s and B’s. "At least I get to play at homecoming." The only A he would get was in P.E. or health. His grades weren’t that much of a concern since his coach informed him as long as he was passing, he could stay on numerous teams. 

“You’re like Lynn from the Loud House, all you do is play sports.” His older brother snickered, earning a glare from both his parents. Steven was no athlete. He made up for it by getting straight A’s. He was tall but lanky. He lacked in strength, unlike his younger brother. Both parents knew from a very young age that their Steven was no future NFL player. “Let’s hope you can play football until you’re eighty. Cause we all know school is _not_ for you.” 

“Steven!” Finn warned, not wanting his boys to start a fight. If they did...it wouldn’t be the first time they had to break up a brawl at the table. 

“Yeah, well, this wannabe Loud helped you get a B in gym, wimp.” If his brother wanted to taunt and tease then Landon could do it ten times worst. He always knew where to hit his brother it hurt. “You know Darren doesn’t like nerds, that’s why he walks right past you like you’re  _ **not. Even. There!”**_  

“Landon!” Finn growled, trying to tell his son to knock it off. 

“Who’s Darren?” Baron asked, not caring that sons were throwing insults at each other. He knew they would make up soon. To the boys, it was okay for them to insult and fight one another but if anyone else did, both teens would be collecting teeth. 

“He’s the linebacker on my football team.” Landon shrugged, going back to playing with his food. “Another thing Steven will never be.” Throwing one last shot, seeing Steven sit back with his face red and his fist clenching his fork. 

“Are you done?” Their mother asked once more, helping their sister out of her high chair. “Cause both your guys’ comebacks are weak.”

”He’s the one that bugs me at practice just so he can spy on Darren!” 

“Dude, shut up! No, I don’t!” 

“Then why’d you follow him to lunch and English today?” 

“I wasn’t following him! We have the same schedule!” 

“And the same home  _route?”_  

“You followed a kid home?!” Finn asked with wide eyes. This wasn’t like Steven. Why was his son acting in such an obsessive manner? 

“Don’t be surprised when he comes home with a restraining order.” 

“That’s it!” Slamming his fists on the table, having had enough of Landon’s teasing. “Go to your room!” 

“Gladly.” The jock shrugged, walking away from the table.

”Yeah. Keep walkin’, smartass!” One last order before Landon was out of sight and, hopefully, out of earshot. 

“You like this Darren guy?” His mother asked while burping his sister. It was as if Baron forgot all about the argument that had taken place moments ago. Finn was amazed that his infant wasn’t crying by now. There was yelling and tension rising high in the air. Maybe Genny was immune to it. 

“Yeah...” Looking down at his plate, unable to look at anyone after his infatuation was revealed. 

“Does he know you like him or thinks you’re a weird kid following him around?” 

“I don’t think he knows I _exist_...he doesn’t talk to me...he doesn’t talk to anyone.” 

“He’s probably just kept to himself.” Another shrug, Genny know resting her head against her mother’s chest. “I was like that when I was in high school.” 

“Tell him how you feel, son.” Resting a hand on the young boy’s shoulder, Finn continued. “You never know, he may feel the same way.” 

“He’s just...” Since his folks already knew, there was no point in hiding it any longer. “So cool! He’s tough, he’s smart, he’s so cute and his motorcycle goes great with his eyes!” There he sat, gushing over his crush like the excited little schoolboy he was. 

“Aww, Bear, our boy’s in love.” Finn cooed, looking back at his husband and daughter.

“I’m just trying to figure out how a bike “goes great” with someone's eyes.” Baron was more confused than ever now. Steven’s comment made no sense. “It’s not a corsage...are his eyes green or blue?” 

"Honey, please-"

"I hope blue because green bikes suck." 

 

 

** __________ **

 

 

"Come to daddy, love! Come to daddy!" It had been two weeks since the boys' attempt to fight and, thankfully, everything went back to normal. For now, Finn was enjoying his time at home with Baron and their little girl. Only six months old and already starting to crawl. There she went, using her small limbs to get to her father and, boy, did she succeed. "Yay!" Picking her up to gently throw her in the air, earning laughs from the infant and smiles from his pregnant husband. 

“I’m still amazed Baron doesn’t break your neck every time you do that.” Of course, Corey came over to help out his friend with Genny. Even after all these years, Corey stayed the same. Very opinionated. Very judgmental. It took a lot to satisfy Corey. “I’d be freaking out.” 

“He’s not gonna hurt her, Corey.” The mother was quick to defend. Finn didn’t bother to respond. He knew the heavily tattooed other said those things because he cared. 

“Hey, dad!” It was like a burst of energy through the room. Well...Steven did burst through the front door with a smile wide across his face. “You remember that guy, Darren, I told you about?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I asked him out and now we are dating!” Before the adults could express their happiness for him, the teen wasted no time inviting Darren in. “Come on in, Dare!” 

Heavy footsteps entered the house and when he did, Finn turned white. His clothes were all black with the exception of his grey beanie. Already starting a tattoo sleeve yet so young. His eyes such a dark brown they were almost black and even though his hair was hidden away, Finn knew he had black hair. Besides Baron, he towered over everyone. Of course, he was as tall as Baron. Of course, he had the same style as Baron. He even had the Baron's same demeanor!

 

 _He looked **exactly**  like Baron._ 

 

“...Holy fuck.” Corey was also stunned. The only time he took his eyes off Darren was to look at Baron and wait for his reaction. 

But there wasn’t. 

 

“Corey!” Not wanting to make a scene, Finn gave his husband’s friend a firm warning by hissing his name. 

“I-I mean...Holy fuck, dude! I’ve been looking all over for a shirt like that but can’t find it anywhere.” 

“They sell them at Walmart for like five bucks.” He deadpanned. A lot like Baron, he didn't care for many things. His tone came off as if he wanted to be somewhere else. But he  _would_  be somewhere else if he didn’t care. 

”Cool...” 

“Dare,” It was like Steven was copying his father. For years Finn called Baron ‘Bear’ long before they had their children. “This is my dad, mom, my little sister, Genny, and my uncle Corey.” He quickly introduced everyone. ‘Dare’ did nothing more but wave. Probably grew tired of talking.

“Come on, babe!” Seeing Steven intertwine his fingers with his...new boyfriend gave Finn mixed feelings. He didn’t know whether to be happy for his son experiencing young love for the first time, happy because it brought back fond memories of when he was small and would always hold Baron’s hand for guidance, protection, and, of course, affection or be disgusted that he fell for someone who’s his mother’s clone. “I’ll give you a house tour.”

”Okay.” Another deadpan. 

“Well,” Baron stood up. “I have to start on dinner.” Looking at their guest, he stayed quiet for a second. Only a second while he examined the young boy. Did Baron notice? If he did, why was he not freaking out?! “You wanna stay for dinner, bud?”

“Sure, thank you.” Again with his careless demeanor and off everyone went. Leaving Finn alone with Corey and the baby.

“Am I only one seeing this?!” Turning to Corey for an answer. He couldn’t be the only one to notice! He couldn’t be the only who wasn’t blind to all of it! Someone else  **had**  to have seen it!

“This is so fucked up it’s almost like he’s...” He was at a lost for words. He was scared to make himself  _try_  to understand. How could Steven and Baron be so blind to it?! 

 

 

_**”He’s dating Baron!”** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapters, PLEASE! Do not hesitate to comment down below and I will do my best. Like I use to say all the time, I can NEVER get enough of your guys' comments and criticism <3


	2. Go Over There and Get Your Man!

“Why are you helping me?” He stood there confused. He didn’t know why he was there. Outside the locker room after Landon’s game. He didn’t know what they were doing on that field. He just spent two hours watching tall kids throw a ball at one another. Football was a confusing sport for him but for Landon, it came naturally. “You told me, yourself, he doesn’t like me.” Clutching the roses together seemed to be the only way of keeping Steven calm. 

“I feel bad about what I said,” Landon mumbled, his face expressed guilt and his voice laced with shame. “Just tell him how you feel.” He hoped this would help make amends with brother. Steven wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge but the guilt began to eat away at him. “Like what dad said, you never know-“ 

 

“You might’ve won this time, Balor, but _next time_ , **I’m** coming out on top!” The brothers sighed in annoyance. They could recognize that voice anywhere. "Right after I come for  **you!"**  Then again, it was easy to remember a sound that would give Steven constant headaches and boil Landon’s blood.

 

 

Henry Rollins. 

 

 

A young man Landon despised since middle school. The animosity between them was known throughout their schools, the rivalry between them was legendary and their games were the closest thing to fighting. Both of them were warned not only by the school but by the county police if one more fight were to break out between them, the boys will be kicked off the team and face assault charges. 

No surprise Henry would still come around and start something. As long as Landon could remember, it was Henry who started their rivalry, their fights, even arguments. 

“Go away, Henry!” Steven ordered, knowing his brother would use his fists as a way of talking. 

“Stay out of this, wimp!” Henry looked furious once the older teen got involved. He wanted Landon, not Steven. He wasn’t going to settle for anything less. 

“Hey!” Landon shouted, not caring that people were starting to stare. “You heard him! Fuck off!” No one was allowed to call Steven wimp except his mom and brother. He wasn’t going to stand by and let his brother be insulted by someone below them! “And if you wanna talk about wimps, look in the fuckin' mirror!” Landon started so he wasn’t going to stop. “You can’t even throw right! When you tackle, it’s more like a shove! Not even that!”

This was nothing more but a waste of time. Rollins didn’t go to their school, he was on the rival team. Him constantly trying to one-up on Landon was getting boring. “Go back to suckin’ your principal’s dick like your dad does his boss!” 

“That’s what **_you_** should be doing-...shit for brains!” He challenged and lost. His comeback was weaker than the ones at dinner. Now he was reduced to insulting Landon’s intelligence. Or at least make an attempt.

“At least I know how to throw a goddamn football! You being captain of that team proves you fuck and suck for favors, bitch!” One last snarl before Henry left. As always, Landon won. This would happen again. Very soon. He was Henry’s target and no matter what it took, he would go after the jock. 

"Now, go in there and get your man!” While Rollins ran off to pout, Landon wasn’t affected. He shrugged it off as if never happened. He hated him, therefore, he never cared about the kid. 

“Landon, I can’t go in there! Darren’s still changing! He’ll think I’m some kind of perv!” Steve's babbling made him regret ever admitting his feelings for the boy. 

“No, he won’t!” His last words before pushing his brother in. 

He stood afraid. Young boys left and right. Some in towels hanging dangerously low from their waist, some naked, and the rest had were changing into their clothes. 

“Hi, Steven.” He looked away from the boys still in their towels to see R.J. A nice boy he was. They took biology together and, unlike Landon, school was his specialty. Particularly, science. Always getting A’s, taking double science courses and remembered the periodic table like it was his name. “Your brother’s not here.” 

“Actually,” Another grip of the roses but still not calm. “Where’s Darren? Darren Smith?” 

R.J. stole a glance at the roses before smiling. “His locker is 119, you’ll find him there.” Pointing at to back before Steven inhaled deeply and started walking.

Each step closer made his heart beat ten times faster. He feared the worst. What if Darren was still changing? What if Darren thought he was a pervert? What if he said no? 

“H-hi, dear.” He stiffened once he mistakenly called his crush dear instead of his name. The situation worsened. Darren stood at his locker in nothing but his briefs.

“He isn’t shy?” Steven thought. His eyes stole a glimpse of the taller boy’s crotch. “Oh, that’s why.” This guy had _nothing_ to be embarrassed about. 

“What did you say?” Flinching at the sight of Darren turning around, he wondered if it was too late to run. “What do you want?”

”I’m Steve. Steven Balor? I’m in your English class.”

“The captain’s brother?”

“Yeah...” He knew him because of Landon. Is that all he was to Darren? Landon’s brother? 

 

"So, what's up?" Finally changing into his clothes. They were tight, he wanted to show off. His black skinny jeans hugged his long legs and his round ass put out for display. His hair hid under his beanie, probably was put up in a bun. "I gotta go, what is it?" Becoming annoyed as his schoolmate continued to stand in silence. Completely oblivious that he was being admired. The annoyance grew as he slammed his locker shut, hoping the boy would snap out of it. "Today, Balor!"

 

"Will you go out with me!?" And just like that, Steve blew it. He had a whole speech memorized, flowers in hand and had on his best outfit. Everything the brothers planned went up in smoke. All because of the lovestruck kid being blunt. He stayed quiet, waiting for his rejection. He referred a simple **no** but knowing Darren, he would be brutal. _"Henry's right...I am a wimp!"_ The only thought on his mind before he heard the answer he longed for. 

 

 

"Sure." 

 


End file.
